tokyoxanadufandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuki Shinomiya
is a main character and a male protagonist from Tokyo Xanadu. He is a first-year student at Morimiya High School. Background A prodigy with an IQ over 180, and a Morimiya High School freshman who excels in programming and hacking. Although he is only 16, he has amassed a considerable sum of money through application development, stock trading, and the like, and lives on his own in a luxury apartment in the city. He has a full taste of the world. He is enrolled in school only to graduate and receive a diploma, and only attends school the minimum number of days required for credit acquisition. Because of this, few students are even aware of his existence. Yuuki developed a fortune-telling app for Xiphone called “''As God says''", which is popular among young people and students. However, it becomes the root of an incident he gets caught up in. Profile Appearance Yuuki has fair skin, reddish-brown hair and pale purple eyes. He wears glasses and the standard school uniform in a loose fashion. His attire consists of a white shirt and black blazer overlaid by his green jacket and headphones. He wears tailored black trousers and multi-shaded green shoes. Personality Yuuki is silent, cool and devious. He has a knack for technology due to his high IQ level and will crack a smile whenever possible. When around the party, he is usually the one to speak in a direct manner or remains quiet, waiting for a chance to rise up. It can often be seen that when he is around Sora, he is calm yet uncomfortable due to the lively, hard-working and cheery atmosphere she creates, as well as the fact the two are from the same year. Skills and Abilities Yuuki’s fight with a long-handled hammer-like Soul Device called Calvary Mace, as well as the independent unit “Soul Peridium”, which Yuuki can freely control at his own will. Yuuki’s control of two Soul Devices is somewhat different from the rest of the main characters. His predetermined base elemental attribute is Steel Elemental. For basic attacks, with high power, Yuuki swings his long-handled Soul Device around and unleashes an attack. It has a fairly good reach and attack power, but due to being heavy, its speed is considerably slow. In battle he is usually paired up with Sora. Techniques * Shooting Skill: Lambda Shot '– A skill that launches energy bullets from the Soul Peridium. Rather than the wielded Calvary Mace Soul Device, the energy bullets are fired from the floating Soul Peridium. Unlike other characters, Yuuki can trigger this shooting skill while moving. * Power Skill: '''Gram Impact '– A skill in which the Soul Peridium combines with the end of the Calvary Mace. Yuuki strikes the mace against the ground to create a shocking force. In addition to the regular attack power, the inclusion of the Soul Peridium’s energy will deal great damage to the Greed. * Aerial Skill: 'Ideal Attack '– A skill that deploys a barrier around Yuuki from the Soul Peridium and lets him rush towards the enemy. During said rush, any enemy that touches the barrier will be damaged. * X-Strike: 'Variable Meteor '– Yuuki’s Soul Peridium multiplies and in a curve-like movement attacks the enemy from all angles. Afterwards, the several Soul Peridium’s fuse to create one giant Soul Peridium, and like a meteor drops at the enemy from the sky. * EX Skill: '''Eraser Force – Yuuki's Soul Peridiums multiply into four and scatter at his sides where they are charge and emit a large laser in a straight line. Despite the waiting time to initiate the skill completely, it's shooting distance is overwhelming and direction can later be adjusted. Gallery Img-stub.png|SD Yuuki and Sora Yuuki_Cutin.png|Yuuki's X-Strike Cut-In Yuuki_Summer_Cutin.png|Yuuki's Summer X-Strike Cut-In Trivia * Yuuki (祐騎) can come from Yuu (祐) meaning "help" and Ki ''(騎) meaning "to ride" often bikes or horses. * ''Shinomiya (四宮) means "four palaces". * His soul device is called Calvary Mace. Calvary is Latin for "Place of the Skull". Category:Tokyo Xanadu Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Year Students